supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Marshall
Lucas Marshall is a former student of Stanford University that was the best friend of Orville Thomas. He was taught the ways of the Druids by him and learned to tap into magic. He fell from grace and converted to the ways of witches. He has gone into the personal service of the King of Hell Crowley. Season 9 Lucas and Orville had met and became friends during their high school days. He also became friends with his cousin Natalie and developed a small crush on her. Eventually, Orville trusted Lucas enough to tell him the truth about being a druid and brought him into their ways. Soon enough the three of them graduated and then went off to Stanford University together. Orville brought more people into their circle from fellow students to good natured locals. Over time, Lucas began to resent being so peaceful and invisible when they were tapping into great power. He got seduced by the opportunity to seize power for personal gain and fell from the druid ways and became a witch. Lucas also started to corrupt two other members of Orville's druid circle into his way of thinking. He also began to resent Natalie's boyfriend and then cursed him to die when Natalie finally confided her druid secret to the guy and was less than accepting. Lucas' action drew Sam and Dean Winchester to Palo Alto and Stanford to investigate his death. Lucas pushed for the hunters to be taken cared of ''but Orville was adamant of taking care of them his way, without having to kill them. Lucas decided to try and handle it himself and slipped a hex bag on Sam but the attempt failed. Orville created a magical compass that led him to Lucas as the killer of Natalie's boyfriend. Orville confronted him on his actions as he figured out that it was Lucas who cursed and killed Natalie's boyfriend. Initiallly Lucas tried to deny it but finally admitted that it was him and revealed that he believed that their clan would be stronger and better with him leading them instead of Orville. He then revealed two of their fellow druids that he had brought to his side and they helped him in subduing Orville but the Winchesters arrived to tip the odds against him. Their arrival resulted in Orville and Lucas fighting against each other. They traded blows and spells at one another and Orville managed to overpower him. Lucas managed to escape when Orville became distracted by saving the hunters from the other two druids. Lucas ran away and, now alone, vowed to make Orville pay when he was then approached by Crowley. The King of Hell told him that Lucas had impressed him with his feats, as well as surviving against the Winchesters, and said he was there to make Lucas an offer. Season 10 When Sam Winchester was approached by Crowley about Dean, the hunter was surprised to see Lucas there with him. Lucas was brought to lend his service to Sam in order to incapacitate Demon Dean when he began to be out of Crowley's control. Lucas had some fun and silenced Sam with a hex when he started to make threats at Crowley until the demon told him to knock it off. While Dean was distracted by Cole Trenton, Lucas managed to get Sam's special handcuffs to him and told him that he wouldn't be able to stop Dean by himself, especially because Sam only had one working arm. He laid in wait and then surprised Dean with a spell that made him feel weak. That gave Sam the chance to wound him with Holy Water before he cuffed him. Crowley commended Lucas on his work before he sent him away. Lucas' spell lasted on Dean for a few days, keeping him immobilized, but wore off in the middle of Sam injecting him with sanctified blood to cure him. Powers and Abilities Lucas was originally a druid but he then became a witch. The combined teachings and endowed magics make him stronger than the average witch. *'Magic Spells': Lucas is able to cast magical spells with ease and skill. They have a great degree of power as well as he was able to drain the strength of a demon as powerful as Demon Dean. *'Hex Bags': Lucas can cast deadly curses against his enemies by planting a hex bag in their immediate vicinity. *'Telekinesis': Lucas is able to move objects and people at will. Vulnerabilities Lucas has the typical weaknesses found with witches. *'Iron''': Lucas' magic could be blocked or dispelled by iron. Gallery Lucas 1.jpg|Lucas watching the Winchesters Lucas worrying.png|Lucas worried for his friends Lucas Marshall01.jpeg|Lucas meeting to work with Sam Winchester Orville image.jpg|Orville Thomas: Lucas' best friend turned enemy Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Witches Category:Human Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains